Fiebre
by nickrivers
Summary: One Shot. Un viaje por obligación, dos personas que se detestan en apariencia, viejos rencores saldrán a la luz y fiebre... mucha fiebre. Lemon


**Fiebre**

Y ahí estaban, la última misión la más difícil, compleja, y decisiva. No sabe muy bien como terminó metido en esto justo él, ¿Por qué estaba en ese avión? Y lo mejor por qué estaba con ella…

Digo Seiya se moría de ganas de venir y pasar tiempo a solas con la mujer, la verdad no entendía por qué, preferiría atragantarse con un hueso de pollo antes de estar allí con ella con la pelilila, con Saori Kido la mujer más molesta, fastidiosa, egoísta, altanera y todos los insultos que le cabían del mundo. Parecía esmerarse para caerle mal ya que no había dejado de tararear esa estúpida canción.

En su mente recorrió a cada uno de sus ex amigos, desde este momento lo eran, Hyoga y su refriado, Dios entrenó en Siberia y aun así un poco de agua una noche de frio lo enferma, debió pensarlo antes de caer a la alberca por tropezarse con los brazos de él y Seiya quienes por inercia lo tiraran dentro.

Seiya debía ayudar a esa molesta amiga suya en el orfanato, y él como siempre tan buen amigo y tan sumiso a los deseos de las féminas lo hizo, no sin antes despotricar contra la situación.

Por otro lado Shiryu no tuve mejor idea que escoger esta época para realizar un retiro espiritual…. En Las Vegas junto a su amiga de la infancia la chinita autoritaria. Y por último estaba Shun su adorado hermanito quien tenía que preparar exámenes… justo en este momento.

Trataba de no mirarlo, lo evadía aunque de vez en cuando los ojos se iban solos, maldecía en los 5 idiomas que conocía y hablaba a la perfección por estar en ese lugar con él, con el caballero del Fénix, con Ikki…. Insistió en ir sola, la idea era irse sola, pero no claro que no tanto Tatsumi como Shion insistieron que una "damita" en palabras del calvo "reencarnación de deidad divina" en palabras del patriarca no podía viajar sola. Se acomodó en su asiento, el viaje era interminable el único consuelo es que cuando llegaran estarían en habitaciones separadas muy lejos el uno del otro. El peliazul deseaba, además tener acceso a porno que incluiría en la cuenta de Saori.

Llegaron a destino una pequeña ciudad con un único aeropuerto, el caballero descendió del avión y dejó a la mujer atrás…. Cargando las maletas, a decir verdad él solo llevó un bolso y era el que llevaba en su espalda si la pelilila por una semana traía con ellas tres maletas no es su culpa que no tenga autocontrol.

-Podrías ayudarme ¿no?- oyó la molesta voz de la mujer que sonó particularmente mal ya que llevaba sus dientes apretados a causa de la fuerza que realizaba.

-Sí, sí podría, pero no quiero- sencilla respuesta, concisa, directa, sin espirales, y totalmente fuera de lugar.

El camino hasta el auto que los esperaba se hizo eterno, compartir el vehículo los hizo sentirse aún más fastidiosos, la pelilila por su parte intentó recordar las clases de relajación que Shaka le brindaba cada vez que estaban en el Santuario, mientras que el caballero idea las maneras más maquiavélicas y tortuosas para hacer sufrir a sus compañeros por tal martirio que estaba viviendo. Llegaron al lugar donde pasarían los próximos días, una cabaña acogedora algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, era invierno por lo que al ingresar la chimenea se encontraba encendida, comida sobre la mesa, champaña helada. Bien hasta aquí todo parecía sacado de un folleto de spa atrayendo a parejas a pasar la luna de miel, en realidad ese lugar estaba destinado para ello, es que la reserva que hizo la Diosa al parecer se extravió y por urgencia tuvieron que darle ese lugar, el congreso al que asistiría solo duraría 5 días por lo que la estadía era corta. Ahí iba la idea de Ikki de poder pedir pornografía, aunque de seguro habría en algún lugar de la cabaña después de todo era para parejas en luna de miel y la gente hace eso.

Al fin el hombre encargado de las cabañas después de discutir bastante con la mujer de largo cabello se retiró no sin antes insultarla por lo bajo, definitivamente esa fémina lograba el mismo efecto en todos.

La cena trascurrió en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno se miraba, ella simplemente no se atrevía había algo en ese hombre que la asustaba por primera vez en años se sintió asustada, porque la verdad era que Ikki podía ser todo, pero jamás le infringió miedo, porque podía ser bruto, pero no era un animal sin embargo ésta era la primera vez que se encontraban solos. Él por su lado la evitaba, no le interesaba establecer relación con ella por mas que se portara amable porque detrás de esa amabilidad se escondían otras intenciones podía verlo.

Sorpresivamente luego de terminar la cena la chica se dispuso a recoger los trastos, en su vida la había visto si quiera revolver su propio café y ahí estaba comportándose como una ama de casa, gruñó por lo bajo y se retiró a su alcoba dejando a la mujer sola.

-Buenas noches Ikki- saludó ella con trono tranquilo, el peliazul la oyó solo que jamás contestó no le dio la gana.

xoxoxox

A los dos días siguientes, tal como los anteriores, cuando despertó el desayuno estaba servido, ésta vez ella lo había hecho ya que la comida de los últimos días corría a cuenta del encargado del predio, por más que quiera resistirse su olfato le indicaba que el hambre que sufría era voraz, el café estaba servido, había tocino, huevos revueltos, hotcakes, tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer, claro que antes olió de cerca lo que iba a meter a su boca, para su sorpresa era delicioso.

La mujer se marchó no mucho antes que el bajara porque aún el café en el fondo de la taza que tenía rouge estaba tibio, terminó su desayuno y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar. Salió de la cabaña, miro a su alrededor y debía admitirlo estaba en el paraíso, las altas montañas nevadas rodeaban la pequeña casa, los frondosos árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve, todo la majestuosidad del paisaje blanco frente a él se extendía, se sentía diminuto un punto entre todo ese blanco.

Comenzó a caminar y notó que no había suficiente madera para mantener la chimenea encendida todo el día, ya había encontrado un quehacer. Comenzó a cortar madera de manera certera, no era la primera vez que realizaba aquello, la nieve comenzó a caer no mucho después pero él no se inmutó, la fina tela de la chaqueta de gabardina que llevaba se mojó al instante aunque no hizo caso al frío que por momentos sentía, terminó al cabo de unas horas y se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

La hermosa pelilila había estado todo el día entre inversionistas, curiosos y aun que otro paparazzi esperando para que la mujer confesara algún chisme digno de revista amarillista, con quién se acuesta o deja de hacerlo, si sus senos son falsos, que es lo que hace cuando desaparece por largos periodos, que es cuando está en el Santuario, si la ausencia se debe a estar en rehabilitación y demás cuestiones que lo único que lograban era exasperarla. Llego a la cabaña donde se hospedaba, ya le habían advertido que el servicio de cocina no estaba incluido, por lo menos contaba con las camas tendidas.

Se bajó del auto deportivo que ella misma conducía y se adentró al lugar, la nieve que caía era suave, pero constante a este paso cubriría los caminos antes de medianoche, notó de inmediato como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la agradable temperatura dentro de la sala, el ruido de la madera chasquear a causa del fuego era agradable y no había signos de su acompañante. Se cambió de ropa colocándose un pantalón bastante ajustado de mezclilla y un sweater holgado color negro y se dispuso a hacer la comida, optaría por estofado aún faltaban algunas horas para la cena así que se cocinaría adecuadamente, los ingredientes los tenía a mano ya que los había pedido esta mañana y la mucama los había conseguido. Bufó puesto que hubiese preferido ir ella misma por lo necesario para cocinar, pero se le hacía imposible su tiempo era limitado, como siempre lo era.

Sintió al hombre bajar las escaleras, los pasos fuertes y que retumbaban no podían ser de otro, entró a la cocina y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Hola Ikki- saludó ella.

-Hola- respondió sin mucho gusto.

-La cena estará en unas horas, trata de no comer otra cosa….- sugirió la chica intentando que no suene como una orden. Escuchó que el peliazul gruñó, al menos la había oído.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Ikki?- interrogó la pelilila intentando establecer una conversación normal, el hombre la miró de arriba hacia abajo y tomó asiento en la mesa mientras destapaba la botella de cerveza.

-Normal- respondió con desinterés, la chica sonrió de lado y se dispuso a hacer la ensalada, el silencio inundó el lugar por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó nuevamente la chica para romper la incomodidad del ambiente, pero no recibió respuesta, volteo y noto que Ikki ya no estaba en algún momento se había ido.

Se propuso leer después de todo no había nada entretenido en la televisión la radio anunciaba que en los próximos días se acercaría una tormenta de nieve, justamente lo que necesitaba retrasar su vuelta a casa, claro que no, no podría tolerarlo. La cena estuvo lista al cabo de un rato, pero Ikki no aparecía, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y golpeo con timidez, no recibió respuesta, pero pudo escuchar sonidos provenientes del cuarto, abrió un poco la puerta y encontró al caballero tirado en su cama, llevaba su pecho torneado musculoso y perfecto desnudo, la imagen la descoloco por unos instantes, el hombre respiraba agitadamente, con dificultad, su tronco brillaba a causa del sudor luego de quitar la atención a el movimiento errático de su pecho al subir y bajar se acercó a él, parecía dormido.

Posó su mano blanca mano sobre la frente del caballero.

-Estas ardiendo- murmuró.

Al parecer tenía fiebre, fue en busca del termómetro eléctrico que estaba en el botiquín del baño y efectivamente ardía. Abrió de par en par las ventanas del cuarto puesto que el calor dentro sofocaba, no tardó en tomar asiento junto a él apoyando una esponja húmeda sobre su frente mientras la fuente de agua descansaba sobre el escritorio junto a la cama. Humedeció nuevamente la esponja y la poso con especial delicadeza sobre su pecho no pudo evitar ver como el agua se esparcía sobre el cuerpo del hombre, siempre supo que el peliazul era agraciado con un cuerpo único, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de apreciarlo tan cerca, involuntariamente mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que seguía pasando la esponja sobre él.

El peliazul abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de la chica junto a él, se sentía fatal, su cabeza explotaba y la escena lo confundía, violentamente tomó la mano de la chica por su muñeca alejándola de él.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- soltó con enojo en su voz.

-Yo… eh- no pudo evitar tartamudear, el caballero la había sorprendido y se veía molesto.-Tienes fiebre solo te estoy curando- habló al fin cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas, se tranquilizó y prosiguió con su tarea.

-No me toques…- advirtió molesto mientras volvía a empujarla.

-Ikki, por favor, toma esto- dijo la chica tomando dos píldoras.-Es un antifebril y un antihistamínico te hará sentir mejor- finalizó mientras se las ofrecía junto con un vaso de agua.

-No quiero nada tuyo- gritó golpeando las manos de la mujer haciendo que tanto el vaso de agua como las píldoras cayeran al suelo.-¿Quién te dijo que entres aquí?-

La pelilila estaba en silencio, sentía como la ira crecía en su interior pero justificó el trato del hombre a causa de la fiebre. Simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Traeré tu comida- diciendo esto salió del lugar dejando al caballero solo.

Ikki se llevó una mano a su cabeza, realmente le daba vueltas, un extraño sentimiento le golpeaba en el pecho esta vez había tratado muy mal a la chica, chistó con la lengua y trató de incorporarse para tomar las píldoras del suelo y tomarlas con la poca cantidad de agua que había quedado en el vaso, definitivamente no podía pararse sin tener un mareo.

Despertó sintiendo algo de sed, ya se sentía mejor increíblemente, notó que junto a su cama había una charola con la cena, perfectamente impecable, con un platillo delicioso y aún caliente. Se incorporó y tomó la charola posándola sobre él, realmente la comida estaba riquísima no recordaba en qué momento Saori le dejó esto en su habitación, pero no habrá pasado mucho ya que aun humeaba. Gruñó de solo recordarla, no era un secreto que no le caía bien, sin embargo comenzó a sentirse algo mal por la manera en que la trataba debía procurar no ser brusco como hace unos momentos cuando la empujó violentamente como si la mujer fuese un monstruo, si realmente le había sorprendido que ella no gritara o lo golpeara después de todo era conocida por su carácter fuerte y temperamental. Decidió darse un baño y luego dormir.

xoxoxoxox

Al día siguiente el clima no ayudaba se avecinaba una tormenta y el mismo viento lo anunciaba, sin embargo los meteorólogos pronosticaron que hasta la noche no se desataría recomendando estar todos en sus hogares y advirtiendo que podría haber cortes de luz y daños en las vías telefónicas. Dio el último sorbo de café y se retiró de la cabaña a bordo de su auto deportivo, bueno del que alquiló en el lugar.

Llegó al hotel donde la conferencia acerca de economía e inversiones se realizaba, bajó vistiendo su traje de sastre negro, llevaba una camisa blanca y su cabello atado en una trenza, como no podía ser de otra manera llevaba sus zapatos de tacón de 10 cm que golpeaban el adoquín paso tras paso. Al ingresar varias miradas masculinas se posaron sobre ella, eso no era nuevo era la heredera de la fortuna Kido a muchos le daban curiosidad, otros tal vez la llegaban a ver atractiva sea como sea la miraban.

En la cabaña un mejorado Fénix decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a tomar aire, pero esta vez con más abrigo no quería volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior, nada de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Sintió alivio al no cruzarse con Saori, pero por otro lado sabía que en la cena lo haría y esta vez trataría de ser más correcto, así como le gusta a su hermano comportarse. Sinceramente no tenía nada con la mujer en Saori Kido, simplemente ella no le importaba, pero no podía evitar rechazarla.

Las horas pasaron irremediablemente entre paseos por los alrededores de la cabaña, ojear libros siempre _juzgándolos por la portada_ y algún que otro programa acerca de deportes, de un momento a otro la trasmisión se corto, chisto y se puso de pie, se acerco al a ventana el cielo estaba oscurecido y el viento parecía ser fuerte," tormenta de nieve" pensó. Se dispuso a recostarse un rato después de todo faltaba para la hora de la cena y de ninguna manera iba a cocinarse, simplemente prefería irse a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Abrió sus ojos un tiempo después, no sabe cuánto con precisión, pero era tarde, ya había oscurecido, salió de su cuarto y no había señales de la pelilila, el clima fuera no mejoraba supuso entonces que no pudo salir del hotel y tal vez no vendría a dormir "genial" pensó para sí, aunque eso significaba no cenar como le gustaba. Tomó asiento en la cocina, la verdad la casa veía aún más vacía, irónico puesto que todo el día permaneció solo, es que cuando llegaba esa hora ella estaba por ahí molestando, hablando, cantando o simplemente ahí. Miró el reloj en el muro por tercera vez, éste marcaba las ocho y media, bufó molesto y agudizó el oído entre el viento y los arboles meciéndose no estaba el sonido del motor de un auto, se acercó a la ventana nuevamente, todo era oscuro a excepción del farol de entrada que iluminaba escasos metros a su alrededor, no supo bien por qué pero decidió llamar al hotel, después de todo si estaba ahí era para "cuidarla" o lo que sea y no quería problemas con Shion el nuevo patriarca que ya de por sí le caía mal. El teléfono llamó por unos tres o cuatro tonos hasta que por fin y con gran interferencia le respondieron del otro lado.

-Hola, sí… quería saber si la conferencia de inversionistas finalizó ya….¿me oye?...ahhss… busco a la Srita. Kido, ¿se encuentra allí?... ¿hace cuanto salió?...¿sabes si se fue sola?... bueno gracias- colgó de mala manera, la chica había salido del hotel hacía ya casi dos horas, ya debería estar ahí y sin embargo no lo estaba.

Sacó de la agenda junto al teléfono un papel donde Saori había dejado anotado algunos teléfonos además del teléfono del hotel que estaba en el anotador en forma de luna colgado en la pared de ladrillo. Marcó el número de su teléfono celular y este se encontraba apagado. Chistó y tomo asiento en el sillón, la trasmisión estaba cortada, así que opto por encender la radio, al parecer la tormenta empeoraría en las próximas horas, permanecía con sus ojos cerrados sin importarle demasiado las noticas, intentaba no pensar en la pelilila, después de todo ¿Quién la mando a salir del hotel con semejante alerta climática? Gruñó y tomó su abrigo, salió de la cabaña siendo violentamente golpeado por una ráfaga de viento, miró hacia el camino y divisó luces de seguro era un automóvil, ahí estaba la molesta, sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, lo había hecho salir con el frio que hacía y eso simplemente lo asqueaba. Observó nuevamente y el vehículo que se acercaba no era el de ella, éste siguió de largo no sin antes preguntarle al pasar al caballero si todo estaba bien, puesto que estaba parado en medio de la nada con semejante tormenta, el peliazul asintió y alzó la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Pasó una hora más, el reloj marcaba casi las diez y Saori no aparecía, la detestaba sí, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse si algo le pasaba seguramente el calvo mayordomo se pondría irritable, pero lo peor era que sus amigos se lo reprocharían hasta la muerte, Seiya lo mataría y Shun lo haría sentir culpable para siempre. De repente un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, aquellos sinceros que pocas veces logra acallar, a él también le importaba y eso lo hacía sentirse aún peor, el tener que repudiarla y el no poder, simplemente no poder.

La mujer había parado en una estación de servicio puesto que se averió un neumático, no había podido salir de allí a causa del clima, había intentado comunicarse con el caballero, pero un árbol derribo los cables telefónicos dañando los de la estación y alrededores, su teléfono celular no tenia señal, tomó entonces la decisión de intentar llegar a la cabaña antes de que el clima empeore.

-Espero Ikki no se preocupe…- terminada dicho frase chistó molesta- Imbécil a él no le importa…- se reprimió a sí misma.

El asunto radicaba que hacía un tiempo que la joven había puesto sus ojos en él, tal vez el hecho de que él sea tan misterioso, reo, rebelde, le atraía era todo lo contrario a ella, no era sociable, no era gracioso, simplemente eran opuestos. Aquellos sentimientos estaban enterrados en el fondo de su ser, nadie sabía de ellos, y rogaba que nadie los haya notado de por sí no era correcto, y por otro lado sabía que si el susodicho se enteraba o la mataría o simplemente le haría la vida imposible, pero jamás de los jamases le correspondería. Mientras conducía no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de la noche en que él se enfermó, realmente la había rechazado como si ella se tratara de una amenaza, y aunque se merecía que la chica lo golpee se contuvo, solo se contuvo. Suspiró agotada, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Ikki. Alrededor de las once de la noche logró llegar a la cabaña, sinceramente moría de frio porque la calefacción comenzó a fallar y el clima estaba cada vez peor, temía que los arboles cayeran sobre ella si no se apresuraba a entrar, la cabaña estaba a oscuras solo la luz proveniente de la chimenea alumbraba la sala intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar al caballero del Fénix, sabía que para no molestarlo debía pasar desapercibida, ingresó a la cocina encendiendo la luz, no había indicios de que allí se preparó una cena.

Puso entonces agua a hervir, tal vez se haría algún caldo o algo parecido, cortó unos trozos de budín que había guardado del día anterior cuando sintió un golpe seco a sus espaldas, volteó automáticamente para encontrarse con la peor mirada del peliazul que jamás vio, su mirada azul era fría como el hielo y a la vez destellaba fuego se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, levanto su dedo y la señaló.

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido chiquilla caprichosa?- gruñó con molestia, la pelilila retrocedió unos pasos hasta encontrarse con la mesada que la hizo detenerse, sintió miedo, sintió terror, nunca nadie la había hablado así, nunca Ikki le había hablado así, y si bien aceptaba que la odiara esto era demasiado.

-La tormenta me sorprendió…- respondió con voz suave, mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Te sorprendió? No se habla de otra cosa en ningún medio de comunicación- golpeo el mueble tras Saori que se encontraba a la altura de su rostro, la hizo sobresaltarse y los temblores no se hicieron esperar.-¿Acaso tengo que cargar con tus caprichos? Si algo te pasara yo…- iba a decirle que si algo le ocurría pedirían su cabeza pero notó que la chica estaba aterrorizara, en sus ojos se habían formado lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus rosadas mejillas en cualquier momento, veía a su pequeño cuerpo temblar, ella le tenía miedo ¡le tenía miedo! Nunca le molesto ejercer esa emoción sobre otros, pero no sobre sus amigos o sobre ella… Saori lo conocía ¿Por qué demonios temblaba?, bajó su brazo y se alejó unos pasos dándole espacio.

-¿Tienes hambre?- soltó el caballero.-Yo tampoco comí- informó alejándose hacia el refrigerador, debía salir de esa situación que él mismo había creado.

-No mucha, pero puedo preparar algo en unos minutos- dijo la chica moviéndose por la cocina sin hacer contacto visual con su compañero, el peliazul se limitó a seguirla con sus urbes azules unos instantes no había notado en qué momento la niña dejó de serlo para dar paso a la mujer, una muy hermosa en realidad, con un cuerpo delgado, pero con curvas, senos redondeados y firmes, perfecta piel, un rostro angelical, pero no dejaba de ser Saori Kido, sacudió su cabeza y se alejó para tomar asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

En pocos minutos un agradable aroma llegó a su nariz, sin duda esa mujer tenía sazón para la comida y gratamente lo estaba descubriendo, cenaron en silencio, la pelilila lo evitó en todo momento, después de todo no quería que otro exabrupto por parte de él ocurra.

-Está delicioso Saori- soltó el hombre rompiendo el silencio en el cuarto, la chica se limitó a sonreírle cálidamente mientras servía lo último de la bandeja al caballero. Él seguía sus movimientos con especial detenimiento encontrando la situación extrañamente íntima y maravillosamente cómoda.

-Me alegra que te guste, si tengo tiempo haré lasaña mañana- dijo sonriendo, no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento llegó a sentirse algo mal por tener siempre pensamientos negativos hacia la chica, no parecía mala sin embargo le costaba confiar en ella, de solo mirarla todo el sufrimiento vivido venía a su mente. En una ocasión compartiendo uno de esos momentos de reflexión con sus cuatro compañeros cada uno se desahogó, se sorprendió al saber que aunque en un principio sí, ya no culpaban a Saori de sus tragedias puesto que estaba escrito ellos debían portar esas armaduras, el destino los eligió, las armaduras los habían elegido y ya no había otro camino, él no pensó así y ni ahora lo hacía, solo que tal vez solo tal vez tenían un punto.

-¿Ikki?- lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-Se enfriará tu comida….- añadió.-¿Te gusta la lasaña?- interrogó suavemente, el hombre solo asintió y sonrió de lado, por primera vez desde que lo conocía le había dirigido una sonrisa a ella, solo a ella, aunque no duró demasiado su mismo semblante serio se instaló en su rostro y no volvieron a hablar hasta que ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, con un seco "buenas noches".

xoxoxoxoxo

Al día siguiente el paisaje los impactó, la nieve cubría el camino entero, el auto estaba bajo el manto blanco también, sería imposible salir del lugar y la línea continuaba muerta. Al parecer estaban condenados a pasar el día allí, los dos… sinceramente a Saori no le molestaba la idea de poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero no era el caso del caballero que se mostraba reacio y molesto y no paró de chistar con su lengua. Sin hablar ni hacer mucho ruido se dispuso a preparar un suculento desayuno para ambos, gracias a dios tenía provisiones suficientes para pasar el o los días. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa sin hacer contacto visual la realidad era que Ikki la afectaba en todos las maneras que conocía, él era todo un hombre, tan masculino y perfecto sabía a la perfección que muchas mujeres morían por pasar por su cama, a ciencia cierta no tenía idea cuantas lo habían logrado, mujeres hermosas con experiencia no como ella una simple chica virgen, inexperta, jamás la habían besado era todo lo que un hombre como él jamás querría.

-Y bien- rompió el silencio la chica, el peliazul jamás levantó la mirada.-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

El caballero levantó la mirada y denotaba molestia o ¿tal vez confusión?

-Digo para matar el tiempo, ¿vemos alguna película?- insistió la pelilila visiblemente nerviosa. Ante el silencio, la chica prosiguió. –Hay algunas interesantes, puedo preparar algo y así pasar la tarde al menos.- dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros tal vez fue mucho su atrevimiento porque el caballero sólo la miraba.

-De acuerdo.- dijo para sorpresa de ella, luego de recoger los trastos ambos se dirigieron al salón, Ikki tomó asiento en el sofá junto a la chimenea y chasqueaba rompiendo el silencio del lugar, luego de escoger una película que la chica creía no tan aburrida para él, tomó asiento a su lado.

Tanto ella como él estaban compenetrados con la película que trataba de guerra, pero por suerte para la chica, había una hermosa y apasionada historia de amor entre los protagonistas, la actriz principal de la historia era de alta jerarquía y el muchacho un guerrero a su cargo haciendo de su amor uno imposible, una similitud algo fuerte para la diosa. La pelilila suspiraba de vez en cuando captando la mirada disfrazada del Fénix, intentaba no quedarse con la vista fija en ella pero no podía. Simplemente se perdía en ella, se veía bien tan relajada en el sillón, notó entonces lo hermoso de su perfil, su perfecta nariz, su suave piel no puediendo evitar imaginar que se sentiría tocarla, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello largo y sedoso, ese que con la brisa que comúnmente corría en el Santuario volaba vaporoso al igual que su vestido, ese cubría una perfecta figura, tan delicada y tan sensual que hacían una mezcla peligrosa, sí, ella era peligrosa porque podía hacer que hasta él perdiera parte de su compostura para perderse en ella.

Saori se sentía observada, claro que sus mejillas ya la habían delatado, tomó valor y giró su cabeza hacia él ambos se quedaron observando, ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, la cercanía, la tranquilidad del lugar donde solo ellos estaban a kilómetros a la redonda. El caballero volvió su mirada hacia el televisor y ella hizo lo mismo, pero ya no podía prestar atención a la cinta, ya no porque simplemente en su mente tenía al peliazul observándola, y podía jurar que por un momento lo vio sonreír.

La película terminó antes de lo que ellos pudieran asimilar. La primera en ponerse de pie fue ella seguida por él hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?- le ofreció caminando delante de él.

-Parece que tienes reservas para un batallón.- soltó en tono burlón refiriéndose a la cantidad de comida que ella había comprado.

-Es que en casa somos muchos Ikki.- respondió volteando y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. Tercera o quizá cuarta vez que ella lo dejaba inmóvil con sus gestos, trató de volver a su postura de siempre, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y cerró sus ojos.

A los pocos minutos tenía una humeante taza frente a él, sinceramente la faceta de cocinera de la chica lo había sorprendido gratamente. Saori procuraba no hablar ni hacer mucho ruido, le fue fácil percatarse que era por él ya que parecía que la chica no quería incomodarlo con su parloteo incesable.

-¿Terminaste con tus negocios?- fue él para sorpresa de la joven el que habló.

-No son exactamente negocios, más bien son eventos que una asiste para quedar bien con el resto de los imbéciles hipócritas que tienen acciones en la fundación y que con ello lavan su dinero.- se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica.

-Creí que te movías como pez en el agua.- esta vez fue un golpe directo, él también la veía hipócrita.

-Sé cuando hablar, sé cuando callar y reír, solo me criaron para actuar ante ellos.- fue la respuesta de ella al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a su boca y desviaba sus ojos visiblemente incómoda. El silencio los invadió nuevamente, pero al fin la pelilila volvió a romperlo. –luego está la prensa.- soltó atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-Sólo que siempre están esperando el momento exacto para destruirme.- dijo la chica sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Explícate.- exigió él queriendo saber a qué se refería.

-Por ejemplo el tiempo que paso en el Santuario, es tiempo que no aparezco públicamente insisten si estoy en rehabilitación por drogas, o tal vez realizándome una cirugía o con algún hombre.- informó la chica ante la mirada desconcertada del caballero.

-Eso no es verdad.-

-Pero no hay manera de que diga la verdad, así que supongo que debo soportarlo.- habló con cierta resignación en su voz. -¿Y qué hay de ti?- al fin pudo hacerle esa pregunta. Sin embargo el caballero se removió en su asiento.

-¿Qué hay conmigo sobre qué?- le devolvió la pregunta. Él no era una persona que le gustara hablar sobre él y además no había mucho que decir.

-Tu vida, no sé nada de ella además de cuando estás en la mansión.- respondió con interés.

-Esa es mi vida-fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, haciendo que Saori se quedé estática unos segundos, para luego reponerse.

-Debe haber algo Ikki, algo que te guste, en lo que pases tu tiempo.- la curiosidad de la diosa lo ponía molesto, al parecer no entendía que él no gustaba de compartir nada con nadie.

-Gracias a ti y a los demás dioses no hay nada más.- la respuesta dio justo en el pecho de la chica dejándola sin palabras, el peliazul notó como el cuerpo de Saori se tensaba y su mirada siempre brillante se apagaba dejándola perdida, dijo algo que pensaba que sentía, sin embargo no se sintió bien todo lo contrario.

-Yo también reniego de mi destino, pero creo que aprendí a sobrellevarlo.-

-Lo dudo, a ti no te tocó entrenar lejos de tu hogar, ni de las comodidades.- volvió a atacarla y esta vez sabía que le hacía daño, pero no podía detenerse sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría y no habría forma de arreglar la situación.

-Mi vida no es tan sencilla Ikki, pero creo que jamás te tomaste la molestia de averiguarlo.- respondió con seriedad, esa misma de una diosa. Ambos bajaron sus miradas y se quedaron callados, la sensación de desesperación en el pecho de Saori crecía, no quería que el momento tan ameno que habían logrado se haya arruinado, respiró profundo e intentó una vez más entablar la conversación.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme con la cena de hoy?- propuso con voz suave, él apenas levantó la mirada, aún estaba molesto, molesto y confundido.

-No- fue su respuesta, la chica bufó con molestia, se hartó ya no intentaría nada más, después de todo él no la quería cerca, recogió su plato y su taza y las puso en el lavaplatos para dirigirse a su cuarto dejando al Fénix solo.

El caballero no tardó en imitar los movimientos de la chica y se dirigió a su cuarto con su típica pose, manos en sus bolsillos mirada entrecerrada, pero la voz de la mujer le llamó la atención al parecer hablaba con alguien se acercó sigiloso a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta vio a la chica sentada en la cama de espaldas a él sostenía su teléfono celular, que al fin funcionaba, mientras el temblor en sus manos se hacía notar.

-Lo sé Julián- hablaba la pelilila con una mezcla de enojo y angustia en su voz.- sé que dije que tendría una respuesta, es solo que no me gusta sentirme presionada…¡deja de gritarme!- la chica calló abruptamente comenzando a sollozar en silencio pero su respiración errática era evidente.-Lo dejaste claro la ultima vez…. No sirvo para estar sola, no sirvo para nada según tú... deja de pedir perdón según tu no quisiste hacerlo, pero no te detuviste… me lastimaste….-

Ikki se sintió incomodo oyendo una conversación que parecía privada, pero después de todo ella dejó la puerta sin seguro y de alguna manera conocía algo de la trama entre esos dos, oyó a Seiya hacía un par de semanas atrás en la sala de la mansión gritando y a Shiryu tratando de calmarlo, decían algo de como el heredero Solo, que hacía un tiempo la estaba frecuentando para hastío de todos, había sido algo brusco con la pelilila, algo acerca de un golpe, de gritos y algún que otro insulto que aunque fuera Saori Kido, no se merecía. Eso es lo que detestaba de esa mansión, todos sabían todo, nadie tenía por qué entrometerse en la intimidad de nadie y eso, en un lugar como la mansión Kido, era imposible, incluso si todos trataban de pasar desapercibidos. El sentimiento de posesión para con ella era algo presente en todos sus compañeros y en él, pero lejos de ser de amor, al menos para el caballero, era de recelo por ser ella "su" diosa, "su" conocida de la vida. Bufó y se dirigió a su cuarto, después de todo no eran sus asuntos lo que le ocurra a la caprichosa mujer de cabellos lilas.

Intentó dormir un poco oyendo los sollozos de fondo, se acomodó de lado y no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo su mente le jugó una pasada, no dejó de soñar con la pelilila, en el sueño ella estaba junto a él en la cama pasando la esponja sobre su pecho como la noche en que enfermó, pero esta vez no la alejaba sino que la tomaba por su pequeña muñeca atrayéndolo hacia él y tirándola en la cama, le hacía el amor de la manera más salvaje, la besaba y acariciaba con deseo, mientras ella no dejaba de repetir el nombre del caballero.

Despertó bañado en sudor, la última vez que había tenido un sueño así con una mujer fue una a la que realmente deseaba, arrojó las sabanas hacia un lado ya había oscurecido estuvo todo el día en la cama, salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina sin molestarse en cubrir su pecho desnudo, de camino de regreso se topó en el pasillo con la mujer no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, ésta llevaba un fino camisón de seda blanca que caía perfectamente sobre su cuerpo rozando sus senos dejando notar sus pezones endurecidos, llevaba unos pequeños pantalones de seda bastante cortos y su cabello caía en una trenza de lado.

-Con permiso- se excusó la chica pasando a su lado sin embargo fue detenida por el agarre del fuerte brazo del caballero.-¿Qué quieres?- interrogó con serenidad indiscreta.

-¿Por qué me tuviste miedo antes?- soltó Ikki de repente dejándola anonadada la chica intentó comprender lo que decía, recordó entonces días atrás cuando ella llegó tarde y él se acercó amenazante.-Acaso…. ¿creíste que te golpearía? ¿alguien te hizo daño?- su tono serio la hizo estremecerse, la mirada azul la atravesaba cortando su aliento, solo la luz de la luna ingresaba por el boca luz, no podía seguir negando que la chica le importaba, había algo en ella que lo hacía bajar todas sus barreras.

-¿Te importa? Creí que no querías saber nada con una chiquilla caprichosa como yo Ikki- y ahí estaba la mujer que lo hacía frente la que lo desafiaba con la mirada, la Saori que le gustaba ver, con la que le gustaba discutir, la chica se soltó del agarre y se metió en su cuarto azotando la puerta tras ella, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca, cosa que odiaba.

Inmediatamente comenzó a golpear la puerta de la pelilila para que le abra, pero era obvio que no ocurriría así que él se encargo de abrirla de par en par e ingresar al cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?- vociferó molesta.

-No, no estoy loco, pero no puedes dejarme con la maldita palabra en la boca Saori, acostumbras hacer eso con todos pues no conmigo- el muchacho se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, era simple esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

-Nadie te pidió que te entrometas Ikki, creí que odiabas que la gente se entrometiera en tus asuntos, pues adivina ¿Qué? Yo también lo detesto- finalizó molesta.

-Pareces tan valiente ahora, pero no hoy cuando hablabas con el imbécil de Solo- soltó dejando al descubierto lo vivido aquél día.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- indignada.

-No, es solo que tiendes a hacer públicos tus asuntos- se defendió intentando no darle la razón, pero así fue la espió.

-Te fascina decirme todo lo que hago mal ¿verdad Fénix?- el hombre quedó descolocado, jamás lo había llamado así en la intimidad, solo frente a otros caballeros ajenos a circulo de confianza, pero debía admitir que sonaba sensual viniendo de sus labios, de su boca rojiza en forma de corazón.

-Eres insoportable y caprichosa- gruñó

-Ya lo dijiste ¿se te agotaron los insultos?- contraatacó.

-No, además de eso eres pedante, altanera, orgullosa- continuo él sintiendo que su pecho ardía.

-Parece que te describes- dijo en tono tranquilo mientras se acercaba más a él, desafiándolo, podía sentir el aliento caliente de la chica acariciar su rostro y por primera vez fue él el que dio un paso atrás, la cercanía con la mujer logró ponerlo ¿nervioso? Sí, nervioso y a la vez extrañamente excitado porque esa mujer lo desafiaba, lo enfrentaba con su camisón casi transparente que lo hacía enloquecer, su anatomía reaccionaba a ella y eso lo descolocaba, lo que sea que le estaba pasando con ella debía controlarlo.

-Eres una cualquiera- soltó e inmediatamente la mano de la chica golpeó en su rostro, no lo vio venir no pudo evitarlo y el ardor en su rostro se hizo presente junto con un leve sonrojo en el área que a pesar de su piel morena pudo notarse.

-Nunca, pero escúchame bien maldito- habló con sus dientes apretados tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus zafiros.- nunca más te atrevas a hablarme así, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, no tienes idea lo que me pasa o qué demonios hago con mi vida, mi sufrimiento por ver como cada uno de ustedes entrega su vida por una causa que yo no logro comprender del todo.- vociferó, el fuego ardía en sus ojos y él se sentía arder, de odio, de molestia y de pasión, jamás se había topado con una mujer con ese fuego interno y así agachó su mirada para luego voltearse y acercarse a la salida del cuarto, la chica se quedó estática mirándolo fijamente.

Pero en lugar de salir del cuarto cerró la puerta para luego enfrentar la mirada de la chica nuevamente.

-¿Vas a decirme quién te golpeó?- la chica iba a replicar por lo que la detuvo.-Dime la verdad y sí me importa, porque no hace la diferencia quién seas, se supone que debo protegerte…- mintió, él no tenía por qué proteger a Saori, su deber era con la diosa. La chica bajó la mirada no podía hablar abiertamente de ello menos con él, ni siquiera lo lograba con Seiya y Zeus sabía que algo especial había allí, aunque no correspondido por la joven, el peliazul se acercó quedando frente a ella lo que ocurrió luego no se lo esperaba, la fuerte y áspera mano del caballero rosó apenas la blanca mejilla de la pelilila para luego tomarla suavemente del mentón y levantar su rostro.

No tenía idea por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella, guardaba con recelo las veces que la miró como mujer, las veces que la admiró y deseo, no pudo evitar acordarse de su sueño, de la manera en que le hacía el amor y le hacía pronunciar una y otra vez su nombre en esos labios suaves y virginales que temblaban cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado, poco a poco eso que tanto se empeñó en enterrar salía a flote. ¿Por qué demonios le ocurría esto? no entender lo descolocaba, pero ahí estaban, el caballero y su Diosa.

-I…Ikki….- su nombre salió como un gemido de su boca la cercanía con el hombre que ella deseaba la hacía temblar, jamás se imaginó estar de esa manera con él no podía dejar de posar sus ojos en la boca del caballero, entreabrió sus labios rojizos involuntariamente atrayendo la atención del peliazul, la entera situación era extraña, pero agradable, las mejillas de la chicas se tiñeron de un color rosado intenso y entrecerró sus ojos, ¡cuánto deseaba sentir los labios del caballero sobre los suyos! Por inercia comenzó a acercarse a él, se puso en puntas de pie y su nariz rosó la del peliazul y él no se inmutó.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó él con semblante serio, era imposible leerlo. Ikki no podía creer como se metió en esta situación, pero ya no quería evitarla, no podía evitar más lo que le sucedía esa mujer lo descolocaba, lo hacía sentir hombre, un hombre que debía protegerla que debía acunarla en sus brazos que debía amarla como se merecía, recordó las innumerables noches que pasó pensando en ella, las incontables veces que dejó escapar su nombre en un susurro prohibido. Toda la ira sentida antes ahora se transformaba en algo totalmente diferente, en deseo.

El silencio reinó entre ellos y cómo unidos por una fuerza magnética los labios del peliazul rosaron los de la chica, ésta sintió una electricidad recorrerla, era su primer beso. Se paralizó respirando agitadamente, el caballero se separó un poco temiendo haberla asustado, descolocado.

-Saori…- comenzó a hablar pero la delicada mano de la joven se posó sobre su boca haciéndolo callar, un torbellinos de sentimientos se apoderaron de él, enojo, resentimiento contra ella, decepción para consigo, placer, satisfacción.

-No digas nada, yo quiero… - se sonrojó intensamente mientras hablaba.-Yo quiero que me beses- finalizó sorprendiéndolo.-Nunca antes…. Nunca antes me habían besado- soltó sorprendiéndolo, ella era una Diosa virgen debió suponer que no había tenido contacto con otros, pero ¿jamás fue besada?.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le costó asimilar la confesión de la chica, sintiendo como su ego de alguna manera crecía.

-Que nunca ningún hombre puso sus labios sobre los míos, que fuiste el primero…- explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabía cómo termino en esta situación, pero ya no le importaba.-Bésame Ikki, por favor….- la petición sonó como una súplica, y algo en él se desarmó, algo en él cayó junto con sus barreras, de repente no sonaba tan loca la idea y de repente… de repente solo estaban ellos en el mundo.

Nunca iba a ir contra los deseos de una dama por lo que suavemente volvió a apoyar sus labios contra los de Saori, todo se tornó confuso, deliciosamente confuso como la vez que la vio en el torneo galáctico y no pudo evitar estudiarla con su mirada, la sintió gemir en su boca animándose a intensificar el beso, la chica abrió lentamente sus labios para permitirle al caballero que explore su boca, su piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de la lengua del hombre con la suya, como se entrelazaban, se mezclaban en una baile suave e íntimo, Ikki posó su mano libre en la espalda de la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para luego descender hasta su cintura. Tímidamente Saori tomó con sus pequeñas manos el cuello varonil. Poco a poco rompieron el beso para encontrar sus miradas confusas.

-Esto no es correcto- dijo él alejándose un poco.

-Nunca haces lo correcto- rebatió ella. –No te vayas…- habló aferrándose a su cuello.-Ikki…- hablaba con temblor en su voz el caballero solo se limitaba a observarla, realmente era hermosa sin ese ceño fruncido que la caracterizaba, sus ojos eran profundos como el mismo mar, y esta vez destellaban una tormenta.-Quédate- soltó de repente sorprendiendo visiblemente al caballero.

Un nuevo beso los unió, pero estaba vez cargado de pasión, por su lado un sentimiento de confusión lo abrigaba, estaba besando a la única mujer con la que realmente captaba su atención, sea para mal o para bien. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al dulce contacto, a esa fragilidad que ella representaba, frágil, perfecta, y su mundo caía, él sabía que tanto odio para con ella era una pantalla para acallar aquello que le ocurría, eso que no tenia explicación, sus fuertes manos exploraban la frágil figura de la joven que se entregaba a él. Por su mente entonces pasó la loca idea, de que tal vez ella sentía igual que él, ese deseo casi animal era compartido, pero sin embargo ella era demasiado pura para entenderlo, no estaba corrompida como él.

-Debemos detenernos Saori.- gruñó de repente contra sus labios. –No puedes jugar así conmigo niña.- soltó con desdén tomándola por las muñecas y separándola de él, pero de nuevo esa mirada azul lo hechizó, y un sentimiento de ira lo corrompía, cólera era lo que sentía, ella volvía a arruinar su vida, lo estaba haciendo una y otra y otra vez. Caminó obligando a la pelilila a retroceder quedando contra una de las paredes del cuarto sin soltarla y se acercó a su rostro con furia, sin embargo en los ojos de Saori no hubo temor, no, había tranquilidad, había paz, y sobre todo calidez. Se maldijo nuevamente, nuevamente la odio, ella representaba todo el mal en su vida, no Atena, si no Saori.

-Me odias.- soltó la chica casi en un susurró. –Me odias y tienes razón para ello.- la respiración del peliazul comenzó a acelerarse mientras la empujaba más contra la fría madera que era la pared del cuarto.

-Eres a quién yo culpo de todas mis desgracias.- dijo clavándole su fría mirada en la, aún, cálida de ella. –Eres el por qué de mis noches de insomnio, eres la razón porque regreso una y otra vez a esa maldita mansión, eres… eres… una maldición.- los ojos siempre expresivos de la joven se empeñaron con el agua salada que se asomaba, queriendo salir, y así una a una las gotas se abrieron paso y cayeron libres por sus mejillas.

–Eres mi maldición Saori Kido, pero no te odio…. – soltó sorprendiéndola, sin embargo no hubo expresión en su rostro. –Me odio a mi mismo por esto que me haces sentir, por querer besarte, por querer hacerte el amor… eso quiero.- confesó y justo antes de seguir con su discurso la joven subió su rostro devorando los labios del hombre que la mantenía prisionera, quien correspondió el beso con una pasión urgente y salvaje, soltando el agarre de sus muñecas y llevando una mano a la estrecha cintura de la mujer pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras la otra era colocada sobre la pared sosteniendo su peso.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- gruñó el Fénix cerrando aún más sus ojos, en un intento de no quedar tan desprotegido ante sus palabras.

–Quiero que seas el primero….- dijo ella mordiendo el labio inferior de Ikki con un sentimiento jamás experimentado en su cuerpo virginal.

"_Y el último" _pensó para él de inmediato asombrándose de sus propios pensamientos. La mujer de cabello largo y sedoso le estaba pidiendo que él tomara su virginidad que sea su primer hombre, el que la haga mujer no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, si bien sabía contener sus emociones nunca nadie se había entregado tan plenamente a él.

-_Yo… no puedo_.- pensó para sí aún entregado a los besos y la pasión rompiendo el momento la joven.

-No quiero que sea otro, solo tú,- confesó.-Eres al único que quiero que toque mi cuerpo.- soltó visiblemente avergonzada, era evidente que jamás aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por su boca.

La mezcla de pensamientos lo golpeó en su mente, por un lado él quería lo mismo que ella, porque ahí estaban, porque el destino los unió de todas las formas dando a entender que debían permanecer juntos, por otro lado él era un caballero y ella su diosa virgen, a la que debía respeto, pero ahí le hablaba Saori Kido, la infantil, caprichosa e increíblemente hermosa Saori Kido. Sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, pero el hombre en él ganó, ese que la deseaba de una manera animal y debía admitir al fin, que con su corazón también.

-Te arrepentirás… luego te arrepentirás- advirtió él creyendo saber que esto solo se trataba de una adolescente inexperta pidiendo abrirse a la vida, ignorando que él era mucho más que eso.

-No, nunca me arrepentiría de entregarme a ti, porque no es una decisión abrupta, siempre quise hacerlo…. Para mí siempre has sido tú…- la confesión lo tomó por sorpresa Saori le estaba confesando lo que sentía por él hace tiempo, pero el silencio del caballero aumentaba sus confesiones, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de su comportamiento, se sintió avergonzada, se sintió humillada y lo peor era el rechazo de él.

-Lo siento…- se rindió al fin entre desilusionada, excitada y muy avergonzada, bajó su rostro y se separó lentamente de él, avanzando a su lado hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras el hombre seguía con una mano apoyada en la pared.

Revivió por unos instantes la dulce sonrisa de Esmeralda, revivió la mirada compasiva de su hermano y por una sola vez en su vida se sinceró consigo mismo, sentía algo por esa mujer de largo cabello lila, por la chiquilla ahora mujer, y la sola idea lo hacía sentir impotencia, alzó su vista que mantenía en el suelo y giró su rostro para ver la frágil figura detrás de él, estudió sus largas piernas, su perfecto trasero y estrecha espalda.

-Al demonio.- masculló virándose hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la le dio la vuelta mirando esos ojos ahora rojos del llanto, acarició el rostro de la chica en un roce imperceptible que sin embargo despertó cada uno de los sensores de su piel, acercó su rostro y capturó los rojizos labios en un suave y tierno beso tomándola por sorpresa, colocó ambas manos en su pequeña cintura mientras acariciaba la espalda baja de la chica que no oponía ninguna resistencia, la respiración agitada de Saori lo volvió loco, los gemidos ahogados en el beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado no tardaron en repercutir en su anatomía masculina, la pelilila posó sus delicadas manos en el pecho del caballero subiendo para pasar por su cuello y llegar a sus cabellos enredándolos entre sus dedos.

Delicadamente el caballero descendió ambas manos por el trasero de la joven y la alzó, haciendo que Saori enrede sus largas y torneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura, Ikki se dejó caer al pie de la cama sin dejar de besarla, tiró su espada hacia atrás llevando a la chica con él dejándola sobre su cuerpo, las caricias no cesaron y procuraba ser muy cuidadoso, nunca antes había estado con una mujer virgen, ni tampoco una tan hermosa y frágil como ella.

El contacto de la áspera mano del hombre con la suave y tersa piel de la espalda de la chica la hizo volver a gemir, poco a poco el hombre se abría camino por debajo de la fina tela de seda, los senos de la chica estaban apretados contra el musculoso pecho, un pecho que ardía.

La suave mano de la diosa acariciaba temerosa al hombre descendiendo por su abdomen torpemente, explorando, descubriendo el cuerpo masculino bajo ella, llegó hasta el pantalón negro de algodón que lo cubría, con suaves caricias comenzó a bajarlo, sintió en su pierna cómo el bulto masculino crecía, el hombre gimió entre besos y algún que otro mordisco al sentir el contacto de la mano fría en su abdomen bajo, lentamente tomo la mano de la chica para subirla hasta su pecho entrelazó sus dedos y la miró serio rompiendo el beso.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió con voz aterciopelada, tímidamente pero con firmeza, la pelilila asintió en silencio, lo que más lo desconcertaba es que él sí estaba seguro, seguido esto Ikki la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la cama, se veía perfecta, con sus cabellos lilas regados por todo el cobertor blanco que lentamente deslizó bajo ella para poder dejarla sobre las elegantes sabanas, se colocó entre sus piernas presionando su hombría contra la entrepierna de la mujer haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida, era el primer contacto íntimo que había tenido.

Los besos depositados por el caballero, húmedos, toscos eran esparcidos en su rostro, boca, descendieron hasta su cuello, pasando por sus clavículas y se detuvieron un momento en el nacimiento de sus senos. Las firmes manos del hombre recorrían su cintura ascendiendo su camisón de seda dejando al fin al descubierto su perfecto busto, la pelilila levantó los brazos para así poder quitar la tela que solo estorbaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado intenso al verse medio desnuda ante él.

-Nunca nadie me vio así, yo….- no pudo finalizar su oración, un dedo se posó en su boca acallándola.

-Eres hermosa- susurró Ikki con convicción, puesto que jamás había visto nada más perfecto, ni hermoso, ni más indefenso que ella en ese estado, siguió besando el cuello de la chica suave al comienzo para luego lamerlo sensualmente mientras ella se aferraba a la ancha espalda de su amante, inconscientemente clavando sus uñas en la piel de del peliazul haciéndolo gemir, el caballero seguía descendiendo llegando al néctar que deseaba, son cuidado y apenas acariciándolo fue besando su rosado y erecto pezón, rodeo con una mano su seno, era sencillamente glorioso, su sabor, su forma no podía dejar de contemplarlo, lo masajeó suavemente, y alzó su vista Saori tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rojas, su boca entreabierta y jadeaba, jadeaba por y para él.

Continuo con su tarea mientras la pelilila enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su amante, comenzó a succionar el delicado botón de la chica para luego continuar su tarea en el otro, dibujando pequeños círculos con su lengua, la erección en su entrepierna era insoportable, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en sentirse así, los suaves gemidos provenientes de la virginal chica se oían en todo el cuarto que era el único testigo de aquella demostración que ambos deseaban, necesitaban.

Volvió a capturar los labios de la chica en un apasionado beso, lleno de ansiedad, descendió su fuerte mano pasando por entre los senos, pasando por el plano abdomen con el cual había sido agraciada, la metió entre la fina tela de su pantalón y tocó por encima de la diminuta ropa interior su sexo, la mujer se sobresaltó un momento para luego gemir nuevamente, su intimidad estaba húmeda, mojada en demasía, la chica descendió su blanca mano por el brazo del hombre presionándolo contra ella, invitándolo a tocarla, presa de una sensación nunca antes experimentada.

-Ikki… Ikki- repetía tal como en su sueño, estaba perdida en éxtasis, y a él no le faltaba demasiado, descendió depositando pequeños besos en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo donde quitó los pantalones y la diminuta ropa interior, automáticamente la chica abrió sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

-Shh tranquila- habló con voz ronca, pero serena, bajó también sus pantalones y su ropa interior con ellos, Saori no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada, cuestión que no paso desapercibida por el peliazul que sonrió ante el gesto, volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas besando con devoción su pecho, su mentón y capturando su boca, una boca que lo intoxicaba, sabía a fresa era dulce y ácida, suave y pasional, poso sus codos a los lados de la chica, la pelilila por su lado no dejaba de acariciar apenas apoyando la yema de sus dedos la amplia y trabajada espalda del hombre.

No podía creer tenerla así, sus piernas abiertas, él estaba entre ellas sintiendo como su erección palpitaba justo en la entrada femenina mojándose a causa de la humedad del sexo de la mujer, quería hacerla suya, sentirla, pero sabía que no había prisa, por fin no la había. Descendió nuevamente entre húmedos besos hasta llegar a su monte de venus, separando las piernas de la chica hacia los lados, apenas rozó sus dedos acariciando su entrada, respiró cerca de ella haciéndola sentir su calidez, para luego comenzar a besarla. Delineo a la perfección su interior, su botón de placer masajeándolo con su pulgar mientras un dedo se adentró en ella haciéndola estremecer, su interior era cálido, estrecho, pronto fueron dos dedos los que exploraban el lugar mientras él no dejaba de besarla y hacerle el amor con su lengua.

El movimiento rítmico de caderas no se hizo esperar, y a pesar del dolor primero, el placer la inundaba, arqueo su espalda en un acto reflejo de gozo mientras estrujaba con sus manos las suaves sabanas. Un gemido ahogado murió en su garganta y el estallido de sensaciones la hizo temblar, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el apuesto rostro moreno. Se acomodó entre sus piernas nuevamente quedando sobre ella.

-Saori- dejó escapar de sus labios mientras la besaba y con su pulgar acariciaba el fino rostro. –No sabes cuánto te deseo…- por primera vez en su vida Ikki se mostraba atento con ella, con la mujer, la pelilila mordió su labio inferior y lo miró con inocencia y un brillo de lujuria. –Quiero hacerte el amor….-

-Sí, hazme el amor Ikki…- la petición más que ello parecía un ruego, rogaba que la hiciera suya, su hombría rozaba la entrada femenina, empujando suave pero con firmeza se adentró en ella, la chica cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se aferraba a él, poco a poco el hombre se abría paso en la estrechez de su intimidad, no dejó de acariciarla, ni besarla, quería que lo pase lo mejor posible quería que esta sea una experiencia que ella atesore y no aborrezca.

-¿Estás bien?- soltó el peliazul con voz ronca mirándolo preocupado ya que la mujer estaba paralizada.

-Sí- respondió ella segundos después dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, tan dulce, tan solo suya.

Entró completamente en ella y comenzó a moverse despacio, la opresión en su miembro hacía que sus sentidos se nublaran, pero debía controlarse, por ella, los firmes senos subían y bajaban con cada embestida, la chica enredó sus piernas en la cintura del caballero intensificando las embestidas, no paró de gemir, jadear, perderse en palabras incoherentes y por mi primera vez en la noche él también se dejó llevar, pero siempre con delicadeza. No tenía idea qué estaba diciendo pero pronunciaba palabras.

-Ahhh… Ikki…- de solo oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, con devoción, con deseo, entrega y sobre todo amor hizo que el hombre se aferre a cintura escondiendo su cabeza entre en el cuello de la pelilila, la besó con pasión, sentía como la respiración de la mujer golpear en su oído.

-Te quiero- soltó de repente la mujer, el caballero abrió sus ojos como platos, los movimientos cesaron y se incorporo mirándola sorprendido sin salir de su interior. –No te estoy pidiendo nada, es lo que siento es sólo eso.- lo tranquilizó pues creía saber que lo último que buscaba el Fénix era ataduras, y mucho menos con ella.

La pelilila enredó sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y capturó su boca en un hambriento beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera, esta vez Saori elevó sus caderas moviéndose y frotándose a él ayudándolo con el movimiento, la mano de Ikki descendió tomando con fuerza el muslo de la chica mientras la penetraba ya con más fuerza aunque controlada, y así se dejó llevar, la pelilila mordió el labio inferior del caballero nublando lo poco de sentido común que le quedaba. La tomó con ambas manos por sus muslos golpeando con fuerza haciéndola gritar su nombre, pidiendo por más y sintió los temblores en la chica, ésta se aferró a su espalda clavando sus uñas en ella dejando rastros en el hombre que la había tomado, seguido llegó el clímax del peliazul viniéndose dentro de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, sus alientos se mezclaban agitados, y al fin sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se observaban en silencio, hacia momentos Saori había confesado sus sentimientos y no pudo evitarse sentirse una niña tonta, que idealizaba a su rebelde, los ojos azules del Fénix no mostraban expresión, pero ya no eran distantes, eran hasta más cálidos. Tímidamente la mujer acaricio con delicadeza el rostro del hombre haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos y aspirando la dulce fragancia a rosas de la chica.

-Gracias- murmuró ella con una imperceptible sonrisa, sinceramente el caballero se quedó sin palabras, salió de ella con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, comúnmente se hubiese levantado y encerrado en el baño, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de quedar allí, de disfrutar el después, el disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer junto a él, la mujer a la que él dio paso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con seriedad mientras clavaba su mirada en ella, la chica asintió sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, se puso de lado y posó su blanca y pequeña mano sobre el fuerte pecho dibujando figuras incoherentes con la yema de sus dedos erizando la morena piel.

-Saori….- quería hablar pero siempre fue hombre de pocas palabras, sus pensamientos lo inundaban, pero simplemente no podía expresarlos, quería preguntarle por aquella "declaración" nunca nadie antes le había dicho algo así, bueno se dicen muchas cosas en la cama, pero nunca con tanta sinceridad.

-Ikki no te preocupes- habló con franqueza.-Esto quedará entre nosotros, además procuraré ya no molestarte con mis caprichos, ni mis viajes….- fue interrumpida por la mirada severa del peliazul quien se tensó al oírla hablar.

-No digas eso…. Me gusta que me molestes, haces mis días más divertidos- sincero el ojiazul haciéndola reír entrecerrado sus ojos, temeroso acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo.-¿Por qué yo?- soltó serio, ilegible, llamando la atención de la pelilila que no dejó de mirarlo con ternura.

-Porque siempre has sido tú….- comenzó.- Siempre me has gustado…-admitió con timidez mordiendo su labio. El hombre inconscientemente repitió la acción de la chica.

-Gracias…- dijo simplemente mirándola con ternura mientras la acercaba a él y cerraba los ojos. Una paz inexplicable lo invadió esa que se da sólo cuando encuentras tu lugar, y con esa sensación se relajó con ella en sus brazos, realmente se sentía agradecido, había olvidado lo que era actuar humanamente hace años y ella despertaba todas y cada una de las emociones que existían en él.

-Ikki- lo llamó.

-Dime-

-Está nevando más fuerte….- informó la chica mirando por a través de la ventana.-No podremos salir.- finalizó, el caballero solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es simplemente perfecto- murmuró atrayendo la atención de la chica quien lo miró intrigada mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sabana arrugada que se encontraba bajo ella.

-¿Perdón?- habló extrañada.

-Me gusta estar aquí…. Contigo- admitió serio.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos unos días más y echarle la culpa a la nieve…. O solo a la fiebre….- dijo ella siendo callada abruptamente por los labios del peliazul que la atraparon en un beso apasionado.

**N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno acá me tienen en un nuevo proyecto molestando… le puse mucho empeño y amor a este one shot, es mi pareja favorita y la verdad quería hacer algo especial para todo aquél que lo lea. **

**Supongo que todos padecimos "fiebre" alguna vez y sino… ya ocurrirá ja!**

**Les dejo todo mi cariño, como siempre….**

**Nick Rivers…. Desde Argentina con amor! Mua**


End file.
